


Paralyzed

by AgentMellieMay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 5x14 spoilers, Gen, I’m so sorry, MY BABY DAISY, Mention of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMellieMay/pseuds/AgentMellieMay
Summary: Daisy is  so afraid and alone right now, and she wants to be with them. She wants to be held in their arms and be safe.





	Paralyzed

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing against Fitz. My heart is breaking that Fitz is struggling with his mental illness. But Daisy’s screams will forever haunt me. This fanfic will quell my nightmares. I hope my babies will be safe and sound next week.

Daisy thought she would never experience being abused ever again.

All her life she went through different kinds of crap, from a traumatic childhood where she was beaten up for making a mistake, only to be returned to the orphanage because she wasn’t enough. Never did once she told the sisters what horrors the foster families had done to her, because she doesn’t want to be labeled as _broken_.

She never found home, not even in herself. Daisy had felt inadequate all throughout her life,and from her arrogant and sarcastic demeanor lies her self-hatred and insecurities.

How could she be loved if she couldn’t love herself?

For years she longed for a home, and at last she had found it (or they have found her).

She had lost a lot throughout the years of staying in her home. She had lost her dear best friend Tripp, for saving her, had lost her biological parents because of who she really was, and had lost the love of her life, Lincoln, for saving her.

She had lost a lot because she had let herself love her home.

Now, strapped down like an animal and being violated from her own choices, she never thought of feeling abused like this from her home; from her best friend and brother, Fitz.

Fitz was the one who held her when she felt ugly for who she really was.

“You’re just different now, and there’s nothing wrong with that,” he told her, and always, that became a reminder to her, that she wasn’t a monster.

All she could feel is the numbing pain with what is happening around her. She’s awake but was completely paralyzed; couldn’t escape from this living nightmare.

She can hear Fitz’ struggles and screaming, she can see Jemma’s tears stream down her face because Jemma couldn’t help her.

Everything is too much.

Despite the pain and the fear that Daisy is feeling, her thoughts have drifted to May and Coulson.

All she could think of is them.

May would never hurt her. May always believed in her, even when Daisy was doubting herself. For so many times, she had hurt May herself, but all May did was to forgive and love her.

Coulson would tear the universe just so he can protect her. Yes, she was still angry at Coulson for not respecting her choices of staying in that dystopian-future-hellish space, but all she wanted to do right now is to hug him and tell him she forgive him.

Daisy is so afraid and alone right now, and she wants to be with them. She wants to be held in their arms and be safe.

But all she could do was to scream in pain.


End file.
